ladycordeliastuart_vanity_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Tillo Peters
Tillo Peters is the Victor of the 30th Hunger Games Games Description Arena: Giant mall Tillo's time in the Games was eased by her large and strong alliance, though she was no freeloader. She was the coldest in the alliance and was respected by the others. The alliance dwindled around Tillo as the Games progressed, but she stuck with it until she was the only one left. After the influence of her more compassionate allies was gone, Tillo became even colder than before, and she was more than willing to kill. She didn't seek out fights, but if someone started one, she ended it. Tillo was involved in many memorable battles during her time in the Games. Perhaps her greatest moment was killing Emma Wolfe, the dynamic girl from One. Her final battle with Calvary Warsaw was one of the greater moments in Games history. It was a long, drawn-out, brutal struggle, which Tillo only won after repeatedly stabbing Calvary in the face with a dagger. Pre-Games Life Before the Games, Tillo led a most unusual life. Her father belonged to a cult and retained extremely dated ideas about gender roles. He forced Tillo to wear dresses and engage in activities he considered womanly, and she chafed at his rule. He was in the process of arranging a marriage between Tillo and a much older man when Reaping time came. Tillo did not consider such a life worth living and volunteered for a chance at freedom. Her father's ultimatum that if she lost, he would force her younger sister into the marriage only gave her greater motivation to win. Personality Tillo was never a lighthearted girl. Her strictly controlled life made her withdrawn and sullen, and she valued freedom more than anything else, so much so that she risked her life for it. Her experiences with her father left her reluctant to make any attachments or to trust that anyone had her best interests in mind. Her experiences in the Arena strengthened this, and her mentees know that she will neither coddle them nor nurture them. Post-Games, President Galba forced Tillo into a marriage for political gain. Tillo, of course, hated this. When her husband attempted unwanted advances and attacked her when she refused them, she fought back and walked out on him, telling him what she would do if he tried anything else. They have been separated ever since, her husband retaining a legal marriage but too afraid to seek her out. While Tillo was already hardened to suffering and did not retain any psychological damage from the violence of the Arena, the events have left her even farther cast away from her fellow man. Relationships Felix Veaux Shortly before the Games began, Tillo developed an attachment to Felix, despite her practical side. Their romance blossomed in the Games, and she was devastated when he died. She has since watched for Resurrection Games and continues to see him when they come, though she is too pessimistic to hope they will be reunited. Hunter Dubchen Before Tillo met Felix, she had a short tryst with Hunter. It was out of rebellion and curiosity about things her father had forbidden. Neither of them were in love and they easily ended the relationship with Tillo fell for Felix. The lasting memento of their short time together is Tillo's son, with whom she was pregnant inside the Arena, though she did not know it. Felix Reiner Shogo Peters Tillo's son. Though Hunter is the biological father, Felix and Tillo consider the son theirs. During Resurrection Games, Hunter is always willing to see his son, but Felix is the boy's primary father. Felix jr. is named after many of Tillo's closest friends. Hunter's name was left off not out of anger, but merely because the name was already long enough. Puridee Peters Tillo's little sister. After her Victory, Tillo returned home and took Puridee with her, not asking for her father's permission. Puridee lives with Tillo in the Victor's Village, where she can live her life the way she wants and never marry unless she chooses. Commodus Aurelius Tillo's legal husband. They have had no contact since Tillo left him. Successful Mentorships None Talent Racecar driving Trivia * Tillo is among the deadliest non-Career Tribute, with three kills, most notably Emma Wolfe. Category:Victors Category:Tributes Category:District 8 Tributes